Anger
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "I know how it feels to be made fun of, but you need to control your anger! Otherwise, you could hurt someone really close to you!" One-shot: Yang/Scarlet, and their daughter for Anily and Emily's contest.


**For Anily and Emily's contest. If you liked Bruce/Violet's child, Lilac Farley, have a gander at Scarlet/Yang's child, Berry Bean!**

* * *

><p>Yang Bean and his wife, Scarlet slowly walked through the halls of their daughter's school toward the principal's office, worried looks on their faces. When they finally reached said office, they saw their daughter sitting in a chair with a grumpy look and the principal at his desk. Their 5-year-old daughter, Berry Bean had light brown hair, grey eyes, wore a black jacket, blue tank top, black shorts and army boots, and black cat ears and tail.<p>

Yang and Scarlet approached the desk and Yang asked, "You…wanted to see us, Mr. Shocknbockn?" **(A/N: Hehehehe!)**

"Yes. It seems your daughter…got into a little fight."

"A fight?" Scarlet asked, shocked.

"Yes…care to show them, Berry?" With that, the two turned to the angry child, who held up her right hand and drew out bloody long claws from her fingernails.

Scarlet gasped and shouted, "Berry, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me, okay?" Berry shouted. "HE started it! He made fun of my cat powers and how my last name is Bean! He and all those other kids said I must give people bad gas or some stupid stuff like that! HE DESERVED IT! That good for nothing Rupert DICKSON!"

"Right…" the principal with the funny name replied. "Thankfully, Mr. Dickson's injury wasn't TOO serious, but he's currently resting in the hospital. As for your daughter, she's suspended until further notice."

"Oh no!" Yang said.

Just then, the principal smirked. "Unless…" With that, he stood up and walked over to Scarlet. "Your sexy cat wife here wants to come over for some…catnip!" he said, smoothly. As a response, Scarlet gave an angered look and kicked him in the crotch. "Oof! Or maybe we'll settle for her doing community service!" With that, he fainted.

"Fair enough." Scarlet said. "Now, come on, Berry, we need to talk." With that, they lead their daughter out of the office outside.

"It's no fair! Why should I get punished? He was the one that shoulda got punished!"

"Technically, he did!" Yang joked.

"Yang!" Scar shouted. She then turned back to her daughter. "Listen, Berry, I know how it feels to have someone make fun of you, and I know what happens when your emotions get the best of you. But you need to control your anger! Otherwise, you could hurt someone really close to you! Like I almost did my cousin back when I worked for that black-hearted, no-good, son of a-"

"Scarlet." Yang interrupted.

Scar sighed. "My point is that with powers like yours, mine, and our relatives, we need to use them responsibly. Otherwise, people will have a reason to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Berry sighed. "I guess so. But I still hate this school!"

"Well, if you want, we can get you enrolled in our friends' children's school."

"Then you definitely won't have to worry about being made fun of 'cause they're used to half-cat freaks!" Yang replied.

"Oh please, Yang! We're no freakier than you and your sister when we were kids!"

At this, Berry giggled. "But I guess I should apologize to Rupert, huh?"

"That would be best." Scarlet replied. "Let's get to the hospital, so we can do that. Then we're going over to your Cousin Lilac's for dinner, so you can play with her!"

"You know, I think Bruce said they might get her enrolled in that other school, too." Yang replied.

"YAY!" With that, the excited cat girl followed her parents outside.

"Wait!" They turned back to see the weirdo principal. "Come on, Baby, ditch that Chinese zero and come hang with the sexy hero!" he said, trying to smooth talk Scarlet once again.

The three exchanged glances and Scarlet said, "THIS would be a good time to use your powers!" With that, Berry smirked as she drew her claws and approached the principal, who looked in horror.

"…H-Hey! Berry, stop! What are you-AAAAHHHH!"

At this, the two parents just laughed. "Ah, kids!" they both said at once.

"You know, I probably should tell her why her last name's Bean." Yang said.

"That can wait." With that, they continued to watch as their daughter attacked the strange principal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is my contest entry! God, this whole thing is gettin' annoying, but I was gonna write this one, anyway! There's Berry Bean, daughter of Yang Bean (the Interesting Twin Boy) and Dynamite Girl's Scarlet Vargas! Also, if you haven't read Monty's Galactic Days, I said I was planning to make a FannyPaddy/Shaunie family story where Paddy and Shaunie give Fanny a magic potion that makes her a giant (thinking it would shrink her) and she can only get back to normal by being nicer to her brothers (also, other stuff will happen, too, involving Firstborn). Can anyone think up a title for that 'cause that would be nice, and I'm still trying to think of one. Well, other than that, see you later.**


End file.
